Melt
by Aelingil
Summary: KibaHige fic. This is one of the first. A series of shorts exploring their relationship. Yaoi. Flames welcome.
1. Friendship

A/N: Going to end up Kiba/Hige but a series of one shots examining their lives and relationships.  
  
Warning: Yaoi, deal with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.  
  
Ice  
  
Friendship  
  
Ice. How far could it extend? He wasn't sure but at this rate there was no end to it. They had been walking for miles, the four of them, in seemingly no direction. Of course, despite their beliefs, they all followed Kiba. He smelled it the best, where paradise was. Hige could tell. One look in those blue eyes of that wolf and he was certain of it.  
  
This was the wolf to follow.  
  
Most of his life had been spent with those humans unlike the white wolf. In a city he knew where to go to get food, where to sleep and how to sleep. It was art of itself. But out here, in the middle of a frozen no where he was humbled to find himself looking to his friend for help. Was friend the right word? He didn't know. Hige however felt that it didn't matter what a relationship was called, all of them changed and changed again anyway.  
  
There was definitely a deep connection between Kiba and him, even if sometimes it was hard to feed information to his companion over his pride. Stubborn one might call him, but Hige just considered it "trustingly impaired." Of course this odd expression was made up in the tan wolf's head and though Toboe might laugh, Tsume and Kiba wouldn't.  
  
Of course analyzing his fellow was useless when he couldn't even feel his feet.  
  
"Ummm...could we take a break? Toboe has been complaining for the last hour and my feet are actually frozen." Hige asked, slowing down. Kiba looked in all directions to see nothing of shelter but sighed, giving in. How could he argue with that? Hearing complaints in his ears wasn't exactly pleasant and night had fallen hours ago.  
  
"I suppose so." He turned Tsume who nodded. "Right."  
  
"I'm going for a walk then." Everyone's head lifted to see Tsume sulk off, Toboe standing quickly.  
  
"But you could get lost. Or or. Hurt."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"No...uhhhh...I'll go with you." At that he dashed off after the grey wolf.  
  
Hige turned to Kiba who had closed his eyes in mock meditation. With deep, contented breathing.  
  
"So this is how you lived?" At this question the other wolf opened one eye.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You seem so relaxed."  
  
Kiba rolled onto his back to look at the clear, dark sky. Taking a deep breath he said slowly, "I suppose I am. Why?"  
  
"Dunno. We're friends right?"  
  
At this Kiba turned to Hige and looked closer, almost as if sniffing at his soul. Then he smiled slightly, and turned back to the stars.  
  
"I guess we are." 


	2. Affection

Affection  
  
Snow. What a peaceful image it conjures up in ones mind. Most individuals would never imagine a raging storm pelting down upon two unsuspecting wolves at the mention of that word. Not like it is now. Tsume and Toboe went to seek food an hour ago, right before the storm. Hige had decided to look around a bit while I stayed in the small cave we had all found.  
  
In retrospect I suppose it was a stupid thing for me to do. Let someone go wandering around just before a storm is hardly a brilliant idea, even if it is Hige. He seems to adapt to environments quickly.  
  
When the storm began it was just a light sprinkling of snow but now it's a torrent of moving air with frozen water. After a short while Hige's absence began to disturb me. Surely he wouldn't have been gone this long during a storm. To be honest, I was worried. I didn't expect Toboe and Tsume to return until after the storm. Tsume would surely have led them far after food and was smart enough to convince Toboe to shelter during it. Hige, however I was waiting for.  
  
I stood up and dusted the snow off my coat.  
  
Normally there would be no way I was going out into that blizzard. I wouldn't go out there even to save the hide of my own mother. However this seemed different, I had never been so worried in my life. Looking back, I'm glad I went looking for him.  
  
Snow never was thicker as when I was trying to look through it.  
  
Eventually though, I stumbled across a ledge in the snow that warned me of the up coming cliff. Looking over it I saw what I was looking for. Half covered in snow was a tan outline of a canine.  
  
"Hige!" I called his name to no avail. Surely he had fallen and couldn't return to his feet. I looked in either direction in an attempt to find a way down to where my friend was. No use, I had to resort to my human form. Though my human body froze quickly climbing was made easier as I slowly lowered myself down.  
  
Running to his side I noticed slight traces of blood near his legs. However it was frozen, not a good sign. Frost bite was my first worry but moving him to shelter was useless. Even I needed to get away from this barren ledge which was constantly whipped by the wind. He needed heat. I needed heat.  
  
But we only had our bodies.  
  
What would drive me to lay down my pride and cuddle up with an unconscious wolf I had only met days ago, I'm still not sure.  
  
Though some would call it affection. 


	3. Love

Love  
  
Rain. Out here. I can't believe the temperature rose to above freezing. What kind of global warming is occurring here? I look at the wolf sitting yet again to my left. Kiba still stares out into space but today I sense his thoughts here, instead of at paradise. All I want to do is warm that cold soul whenever I see his eyes freeze over in thought.  
  
I want to let him rain.  
  
I swear he's hiding something. Holding something back. I already thanked him profusely for saving me. I still don't remember how we ever got back up the cliff but I have a hunch it was all thanks to him anyway.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Hige?"  
  
"You." He twitched slightly, that obviously came as a shock. "About why you would be so kind. You're not exactly friendly. Not mean. But not friendly."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing."  
  
"And what have you decided?"  
  
"It's to do with my feelings." He sighed and turned away from me. "I care about you differently than Toboe and Tsume."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well...I sort of care the same, but more so. And I find myself wanting to touch you. Rather than having to." The words came out rushed, yet innocent at the same time. The tan wolf smiled childishly.  
  
"I feel the same way. And I dunno what it is but I know what Humans call it." Kiba turned to Hige with interest evident in his movements. "Love."  
  
Kiba just snorted. "Sounds stupid." The two wolves found each other uncomfortably close. Then Kiba sighed, relaxing into Hige's awkward embrace. With a soft smile Hige replied.  
  
"It is." 


End file.
